Royal Pain
by Esme A. Cullen
Summary: Bella has to move to london to live with her father. She meets some friends on the way and finds out a very interesting secret about Charlie.
1. Plane Ride

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated my other story. I have been so busy! Thanks for being patient. Here is one of the long awaited new stories!! Royal Pain!!! Hope you like it. **

Bpov

" Bella, Bella it's time to go, Bella wake up." I felt someone shaking me. " The plane is boarding, Bella." I recognized the voice behind the shaking. It was my mother, Renee. She was sending me to live with my father, Charlie, so she could travel with her new husband, Phil. I detested London, but decided not to give her a hard time with it. She was having a hard enough time sending me off. " Bella, get up." She ordered.

" I'm up, I'm up." I stood up and felt some hands on my shoulder. I spun around to see my friends, Angela, Jacob, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, and Eric. " Guys, I'm going to miss you!" I cried giving each of them a hug.

" We're going to miss you, too." They replied in unison.

" Bella it's time to go." My mother informed me, giving me one last hug, before I boarded the plane. Once on the plane, I found that I had the window seat. I was getting settled in for the long ride, while the rest of the passangers finished getting on the plane. My mom had felt bad for sending me away, so she got me a first class ticket. I felt someone take their seat next to me. I just continued to stare out the window and wait for take off. I heard a high-pitched bell like voice say behind me, " Jasper, can I have the window seat?"

" Anything for you, Alice." A teenage male's voice said.

"Where's Edward?" I heard another female ask.

"Eddie's right behind us, Rose." A booming voice said, startling me. I looked up, to see a huge guy smiling at the person sitting next to me.

"Ug! I told you not to call me Eddie." A musical voice complained.

"And he's sitting next to a hottie." The other guy acted as if he hadn't heard. I of course blushed at his comment and looked back out the window, we were taking off now.

"Let me see, Emmett." The second female's voice said. I again looked up to see a beautiful blonde haired girl looking at me. "Your right, Em, she is beautiful." The girl agreed, my blush deepened.

"Look up." The bell like voice ordered. I obeyed and looked up at a girl with short black hair and a guy with honey blonde hair. "Wow! You gorgeous." The black haired one said.

"Um, thank you." I managed to say.

"Your welcome. I'm Alice, this is Jasper," she motioned to the honey blonde one, " Rosalie and Emmett," she motioned to the blonde girl and the big guy, " the one your sitting next to is Edward." I finally looked over to see a beautiful bronze haired boy.

" It's nice to meet you all, I'm Bella." I courteously introduced myself.

" It's nice to meet you too Bella." Rosalie said. The stewardess came and did her rounds, then and told everyone to stay seated.

" Sorry about my family." The musical voice said, it was Edward.

"Oh, it's alright." I couldn't help but look over at him.

" I think they've taken a liking to you." He smiled. "Alice will probably have to get your number, so that you two can hang out."

"Well, at least I'll have some friends." I sighed and looked down at my lap.

"What do you mean?" He pondered.

"Well, my mother got remarried and wants to travel with him, so I am going to live with my father for a while." I explained.

"OH!" A light bulb went off in his head, " I see, so your glad to have some friends, then?"

"Yes, but aren't you guys just visiting London?" I couldn't help but to feel sad.

"No, actually we were visiting America, we live in London." He gave me a reassuring look.

"That's great! I'll at least have a few friends." A huge grin swept across my face. He returned the smile. "So are you guys like related, because Rosalie and Emmett seem like a couple and so do Alice and Jasper? You don't have to answer, I'm just curious." I really was curious, and wanted him to answer.

"We're a family, but Alice, Emmett, and myself were adopted, while Rose and Jasper are Esme's, our mother, godchildren, and yes they are couples." He explained.

"Oh, ok." I didn't want to pry.

"So what about you? Any siblings?" It was his turn to ask the questions.

"Nope, I'm an only child." I simply replied.

"What does your father do?" He asked.

"He never really told me." I realized. "Wonder why that is?"

"Maybe he wants it to be a surprise?" He suggested.

"Charlie knows I hate surprises." I said, still musing over the fact that I didn't know what Charlie did for a living.

"What did you say your last name was?" Edward asked.

"Swan." I answered absentmindedly.

"Your Isabella Swan?" He questioned again.

"Wait I thought I introduced myself as Bella?" I was getting really confused.

"You did, I've heard your father talk about you." He said, leaving me even more confused.

**A/N: Please update and let me know what you think.**


	2. Emarassed

**A/N: I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating sooner, I have been way busy and I still don't have internet at home. I hope you will forgive me. I am seriously going to try to update more often. **

Bpov

"What!?" I nearly screamed. How could Edward have heard my dad talk about me?

"Um…-?" Edward got cut off.

"What's going on?" Alice chirped.

"Edward knows my father?" I crowed.

"Who's your father?" Rosalie curiously asked.

"Charlie Swan." I stated matter of factly. Edward gave them all a knowing look.

"You're Isabella Swan?!?" Jasper questioned. Why did everyone keep saying that? It was getting really annoying.

"Yes, will someone please tell me what's going on." I pleaded. I wanted answers to a lot of things, and was getting zip.

"Let's get off the plane first, an d then maybe Charlie can help us explain." Alice started to scoot out of her seat. I was so busy wondering how they know my father I hadn't realized the plane had landed. "Follow us, we'll lead you to Charlie." We got of the plane an d I followed them to Charlie. As we got closer Edward grabbed my hand and positioned himself in front of me. It sent electricity up my arm and made my heart skip a beat. I had no idea why he got in front of me, or why I had this reaction.

"Your Highness." Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward bowed in front of my father.

"Bella! Alice, Rose, Em, Jazz, Edward, I see you've meet my daughter Isabella." Charlie said.

"What's going on!!" I demanded, looking at each face and resting on my fathers.

" Bella, your father is the king." Alice said. Well, that answered one question.

"How do know him?" I needed more answers.

" I know their mother, Esme, we were high school sweethearts and when we broke up, we still kept contact." Charlie explained.

"Do we go to the same school?" I HOPE SO!!! I want to know someone or someones when we start school. It was summer right now.

"Yes, it will be sooooo fun, we can hang out this summer, too!" Alice squawked.

"I'm glad, I've already got a few friends." I smiled.

"I know we're going to be great friends!" She pulled me into a huge hug, well the biggest her little body could manage.

"Let's go shopping!" She grinned.

"Um, Alice I think Bella should get settled in first." Charlie saved me.

"Ok, but we WILL go shopping tomorrow." Alice told Charlie.

"Where do you guys live?" I pondered.

"In the castle with you, silly." Rose giggled.

"You live in the castle?!" I could feel my eyes getting bigger and bigger.

"Our father is the doctor, he works specifically at the castle." Jasper spoke up.

" So will we be riding there together?" I asked hopeful, Edward still had my hand and I really didn't want him to let go. I'd just met him and I already felt this way.

"Yep!" Rose and Alice said in unison. We went out to the parking lot and Edward led me to a huge limo. We all piled in and got settled in. Edward still had my hand as we got to the castle and got out.

"OH! MY! GOSH!" Alice gushed. "Edward, why are you holding Bella's hand?!" Edward looked at our hands locked together and slowly almost unwillingly let go.

"NOOOOO!!!" I screamed and then slapped my hand over my mouth and ran into the castle, blushing the whole way. I didn't know what room was mine, so I found a bathroom, which was a task, went in and locked the door. I let my tears spill over. I had just humiliated myself in front of my new friends. I could hear them looking for me, and I hoped it would be a while before they found me. I wanted to be alone for awhile. After a short time I heard the door handle rattle and then a knock on the door.

"Bella? Bella are you in there?" I heard a male voice, it was muffled so I couldn't tell who it was.

"Sir, can you unlock this door for me, please?" The voice asked. NOOO!!! I couldn't let him see me, still sobbing. I couldn't stop, though. I buried my face in my knees.

"Bella! Bella are you ok?" I heard Edward's frantic voice.

"I'm fine." I sobbed.

"What's wrong?" He pulled me to him, I started sobbing into his chest. I heard the others shuffle over.

"What's wrong with her Edward?" Emmett's booming voice sounded compassionate.

"I don't know she won't tell me." Edward's voice sounded anxious, "Can I have a few minutes alone with her?"

"Sure" I could hear them slowly walk away.

"Bella dear, what's wrong?" He lifted my chin, with his finger.

"I humiliated myself out there, I'm so embarrassed and you guys are my only friends here and I thought I may have ruined that." I gushed, I couldn't help but tell him.

"We aren't going to ruin a great friendship over nothing." He reassured.

"I still feel like an idiot. I'm so stupid!" I smacked the heel of my hand to my forhead.

"Your not stupid! Your smart and sweet, you're a little klutzy, and your beautiful." He looked shocked.

"Did you just call me beautiful?!?" I got a spark of hope.

"Yes, I guess I did, but it's E vera." He smiled.

"E vera? What's that mean?" I looked at him quizzically.

"It's Italian for true." He explained.

"OH! So you think I'm beautiful, no one's ever said that to me before." I was overjoyed.

"I'm surprised! Um…we probably should go show the others your fine." He started to help me up.

"Thanks, let's go." I got outside of the room and froze. I had no idea where to go.

"This way." Edward put his hand on the small of my back and led me to the others.

"BELLA! Your ok!" Alice was exuberant.

"Yep, but I'm kinda tired could someone show me to my room?" I pleaded.

"This way." Edward repeated. "Your room is right across the hall from mine."

**A/N: There you go. I hope you like d it. OH!! What's going to happen Bella and Edward's rooms are right across the way from eachother. Please R&R..**


	3. Ansestery

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated it sooo long, here is a long awaited chapter, hope you like it. **

**Bpov**

"Bella, Bella wake up!" Alice's voice leaked into my dream. I just groaned and rolled over.

" Isabella Marie Swan!" She screamed.

" I'm up, Mom." I sarcastically said. I walked over to where her voice was coming from, it was in a huge closet.

" Put this on, we have a full day of shopping ahead of us." Great shopping, I love to shop...NOT!

" Fine." I walked into the bathroom and shoved on whatever Alice had picked out for me. It was 4:00am and I was still really tired. As I was coming out, Alice out of the blue said, " You know you talk in your sleep, and you said my brother's name."

" I know I sleep talk about what I'm dreaming." I sleeply said. OMG! Did I just say that!

" You were dreaming about Edward?!" She looked like she was going to die. " This is great!" She started towards the door.

" No! You have to promise not to tell anyone." I screeched.

" Fine, but he'll find out eventually." She huffed, crossing her arms. There was a knock at the door. " Come in." Alice called, without even checking to see who it was.

" Hey girls!" Edward greeted. " I was wondering if you girls were alright?"

" Yeah, we're fine." I assured. Edward looked over at me and his eyes got wide, before he composed his face again.

" Ok, It's just I heard some yelling." He explained, blushing and looking down.

" What? Do I look horrible?" I asked frantically. Alice shot me a look.

" No, no, not at all what I ment! It's just you look...um...uh..." He turned and ran out.

" What was that all about?" I turned to Alice.

" He has a hard time talking to girls....especially you...I've never seen him act so weird." She explained.

" Does that mean he hates me?" Alice burst out laughing when I said that. " What's so funny?"

" No, it means he likes you, really likes you." She giggled.

" Yeah right! We just met yesterday." I said.

" You like him, don't you." She questioned.

"Yeah, so?" I couldn't see where she was going with this.

" SO...You just met yesterday." OH! I see now.

" Ok, but I still don' t think he likes me." I said flopping on the bed.

" Oh no, you don't, come on." She grabbed my arm and towed me out to a canary yellow porshe.

" Is Rosalie coming?" I got in the front seat of her car.

" Yeppers, she is meeting us later, she had a prior engagement." Alice smiled.

" O.K." I was confused at this point, but let it drop. Alice pulled me into every clothing store we came across. It was pure torture. She made me try on everything and bought most of it.

" Alice it's almost 8pm, I'm starving!" I whined. Rose had caught up to us around noon.

" Rose will you call Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, and tell them to meet us for dinner?" Alice said the question more like an order. The little pixie could be quite scary. Rose called the guys and told them to meet us.

" Let's go." They grabbed my hands and we were off. On the car ride there I asked, " I'm just curious, do you know how Charlie became king?"

" Yes, you see it's quite simple really your father's family has been in power for centuries, and has been passed down from generation to generation. He wasn't in line for the throne at first but his cousin died and left it for him, because he didn't have any kids so it went to Charlie." Rose answered.

" Thanks, Rose." I smiled. " So we're here?" I noticed we had pulled up to a building.

" Sure are."

**A/N: There you go another chappie. I hope you liked it. Please Review. **


	4. Dinner

**A/N: So I know I haven't updated in a really long time, but thanks to NerdyGrl1996 I remembered I had this story and decided to update it again. :) Oh and thanks to Bella M. Cullen04 for helping me write this chapter.**

Bpov:

We pulled into the parking lot of Perkins and parked next to a shiny silver Volvo.

" Great! The boys are here, " Rose and Alice said simultaneously.

"Who's car is that?" I pondered, wondering if it was Edward's or not.

" That's Edward's. He got it for homecoming a couple of years ago." Alice replied.

" So Edward's a football player?" I wondered.

" No, not exactly, " Alice stated. " We are the kind of family that practically celebrates everything. " She explained. Rosalie nodded her head to back Alice up. ( End of Bella M. Cullen04's writing)

" Oh ok. " My stomach rumbled reminding me where we were. " Let's eat!" We all climbed out of her car. The guys were already in a booth, waiting for us. Rose and Alice slid in next to their BF's, Em and Jazz. That left the only open seat by Edward. I slowly slid in by him.

" Hey Bells!" Emmett and Jasper greeted.

"Hello." I smiled, still feeling a little awkward. Edward hadn't removed his arm that had been and still was draped around the back of the booth. It was a good kind of awkward. I didn't want him to remove it, but I was sure he would when I slid in next to him. I looked over and saw that he was smiling at me.

" Hello Bella." He said.

" Hi Edward." His name felt like butter on my tongue. I like the feeling.

" How was your day?" He courtesy asked. My shoulders slumped and I sighed, " We went shopping from 4 this morning until now."

" Bella doesn't like to shop?" Jasper questioned. " How is she friends with you?" He asked looking at Alice.

"She loves me, " She stuck her tongue out at him, " So she puts up with it." I hadn't realized it, but I did love Alice like a sister, even though we had just met yesterday. I loved them all even though I had just met them, I'm so glad I was able to meet them and become friends with them.

"I still don't know how you put up with it, Bella." Emmett grinned, " I know that I couldn't deal with shopping all day and with an annoying pixi to top it off."

"Like she said, I love her, and you do anything for the ones you love." I shrugged, " though she did put me in some ridiculous outfits." Alice sneered, I laughed, remembering the outfits and shoes she had forced me into.

*Flashback*

"Isabella Marie Swan, get your butt out of that dressing room NOW!" Alice ordered. I did not want to go out in what I was wearing. They had me in a short white tennis skirt and a green halter top, with matching green wedge heels.

" I don't know if I can, Alice these shoes are absurd!" I argued.

" Bella." She said in a sweet voice, " Please for me come out." I trudged, carefuly out to where they could see me.

" You look HOT!" Rose's eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

" We HAVE to get this outfit for you!" Alice chirped.

"No way! I'm not wearing this in PUBLIC!" I crowed.

" But it looks good on you." Rose argued. " I will not wear it!" I snapped, but felt a little bad. So I added in a softer tone. " I just don't feel comfortable."

" Fine. " Alice huffed.

" But you're getting the blue number." " I guess that's reasonable. " I agreed. The blue outfit was made up of a dark blue dress, that came down to a little above my knee. She also made me get three other outfits. The first was skinny jeans, Abercrombie and Finch hot pink baby cut shirt and hot pink converse. The second was blue jeans, a red V-neck with a black tank top underneath and black strappy heels. And the last was my favorite, it as a plain white t-shirt, a jean jacket and a jean skirt, with white flip flops.

*End of Flashback*

I laughed at the memory.

**A/N: Well there you go. I know it's kinda short but that's all I've got for this chapter. Please review.**


	5. Dinner part 2

**A/N: Two chapters in the same day unusual for me but here you go.**

Bpov:

The waitress came and took our orders.

" So, she put you in some horrible outfits, huh?" Emmett questioned.

" Yeah, she put me in some absurdly short skirts, horribly revealing shirts, and terribly tall heels." I laughed.

" ALICE!" Edward shouted. We all stopped to stare at him, " Why would you put her in those things?!"

"Whoa, calm down Edward, she hated them so we didn't get them," Rose had her hands in the air suggesting surrender.

" Good." He huffed. Why was Edward acting like this? " Foods here!" Emmett announced. " Let's eat!" We started to dig in about half way through dinner my phone started to vibrate.

" Hey Charlie." I answered.

" Hello Sweetie."

" What's up?"

" I was just wondering when you would be coming home?" He questioned. " It's starting to get late and I worry."

" After dinner, I think."

" Kay, love you."

" Love you too."

" So what did Charlie say?" Alice asked.

" He just wanted to know when we were gonna come home." I replied.

" Here's your check. " The waitress said, setting the check down.

"Here" I handed her my debit card. She left and returned quickly.

" You're Isabella Swan?!" She asked.

"Um... Yeah..."

"The daughter of King Swan?!" She looked like she was about to pee her pants.

"Yes."

"OH. MY. GOSH.! Princess Swan!" She bowed for me. Everyone was staring and someone even pulled out their phone and started to take pictures.

"Um... Guys can we get out of here?" I whispered. They nodded and we shuffled outside. We were greeted by tons of flashing lights, cameras made it obvious that the paparazzi was there. Emmett plowed through the crowd while Edward and Jasper made a shield around me, Alice and Rose made sure to tell them all to buzz off.

" Thank you so much. " I said, once we were in the safety of the cars. Alice, Rose and Jasper took Alice's car. Edward, Emmett and I road in Edward's car.

"No Problamo." Em said in a way that only Emmett could.

" How am I supposed to go into public, if I constantly have the paparazzi on my ass the whole time?" Stupid Paparazzi!

"You'll have to learn to live with it." Emmett said. "We're home." Home, the castle still didn't feel like home. Home is where the heart is, I don't know where my heart is, so how am I supposed to know where home is?

**A/N: I don't really know why all of my chapters are so short, but there it is... Please review I love to hear any comments or suggestions you all have.**


	6. My Spot

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, life's been crazy! Anyways I'll just get on with it and post this new chapter. I hope you all like it. :)**

**Chapter 6**

**My Spot**

**Bpov**

" Did you kids have fun?" Charlie greeted.

" Up until the paparazzi bombarded us." Emmett complained.

" Oh, that will happen a lot, now. It will die down, after a while though." He said.

"I'm going to go read, wait nevermind, I'm going to watch T.V." I went to my room and changed into my pj's and trudged out to the T.V. everyone followed my lead and did the same. I cuddled into the super comfy couch.

" Hey Bella, are you ok?" Alice asked as she settled into her seat next to Jasper, well more like on Jasper.

"I'm fine." She game me the 'You're not fooling me' look. " Really I'm fine." I was fine, I just needed some time to think. I needed to think about everything and nothing and I just don't know.

" Are you sure, you don't want to go home?" Rose was by Emmett, of course.

"I'm sure I love all of you and I like it here." I explained. "I'm just thinking about stuff."

" So you don't want to go home?" Emmett asked.

" No Em, I'm just thinking. I'm not going anywhere, except my room." I smiled. Emmett ran over and jumped on the arm of the couch, grabbed me up and slide down to where I had been sitting.

" DOGPILE!" Alice screamed and charged at Em and I. Everyone piled on, until we were a big pile of limbs and groaning and laughter.

"I...can't... breath." I choked out through laughter. We all got off, still laughing.

" That was sooo fun." Em picked me up in a huge bear hug. "I'm so happy that you don't want to leave.

"I'm happy you don't want me to leave." I smiled, calming down from the laughing fit.

"Never." It was Jasper's turn for a hug apparently. " We love you Bella, huh Edward?" Edward turned red.

" Yes, we love you Bella." Jasper let me down so I could give Edward a hug. I ran over and jumped up into his arms.

" Love you all too. Now can we watch some T.V?" I was still in Edward's arms and neither of us made effort to move.

"Yes, let's watch a movie instead though." Alice suggested, we all agreed on Underworld. Edward sat down, I was still in his arms and we watched the movie this way. I was on his lap and his arms were around me. The movie finally ended and we all mutually decided to go to bed. I shuffled to my room and plopped down when i finally reached my bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I woke up suddenly, it was around 2:00 a.m. I tried to get back to sleep, but it just wasn't working, so i gave up and decided to go exploring. I didn't have a flashlight so I was feeling around and trying to use my phone for a little light. All the sudden I tripped and fell into the closest wall. It felt like I had pushed a brick out the back of the wall, but it came back and the wall looked perfect again, except that the wall started to open up. It opened up to reveal a long, lite hall. My curiosity got the bet of me and I decided to go and explore it. I walked in and the door shut behind me, I hope that I can get back out. I continued down the hall, it finally got to the end and it opened up into a beautiful garden. I was stunned, it was gorgeous! I started through it and found it had a pond big enough to swim in , a meadow, and some vegetables plants and fruit trees were planted in there. I sat in the meadow for a while, before i decided to head back. I got back to my room fairly quickly, my room was only a few steps left from the entrance of the hall. I fell back asleep dreaming of 'my spot.'

**A/N: So there you go. R&R please, I love to hear feedback. :) **


	7. Nightmares and Good Days

**A/N: So I've been super busy, but I finally found some time to upload another chapter. :) Hope you like. **

**Chapter 7**

**Nightmares and Good Days**

**Bpov**

The light of the sun reflected off the water and blinded me. I stepped away from the edge of the pond to go sit on the little bench that was placed in the center of the garden. I had to walk across the pond on a bridge to get there. Flowers were intermixed within the different veggies. When I sat down me favorite book appeared, "Withering Heights". I picked it up and began to read. I got so caught up in the book I didn't realize what time it was, I looked up to see that the skylight was dark pink, sunset.

I put the book down and it disappeared, that was weird. I got up and began to walk back across the bridge when I noticed it. A dark shadow was standing in the corner. I couldn't tell if it was looking at me or not, but I was pretty sure that what ever human figure it was, it was looking straight at me. I wonder how long it has been there. Every page I turned it was watching me.

I froze when it started to move towards me. What made it even more creepy was that the sun had completely gone down, and the pond lights were the only light source I had. It kept moving closer and I began to look for ways to escape. 1. Dive in the water and hopefully swim to some place safe. 2. go back to the island, then jump in the water and swim to safety. I chose option one.

The water was cold and dark, except for the lights. I could see multicolored coy fish. Some of them were huge! When I saw a shadow standing on the bridge, I decided to swim. I swam in the opposite direction of the coy fish. it didn't get me that far because they were everywhere, but that didn't stop me this time. I kept swimming. When I finally got to shore, I climbed out and looked back. The shadow was no longer on the bridge. Where was it?! I searched the darkness. Still no shadow. I turned around and there it was. I was on the verge of screaming when it grabbed me.

I woke up screaming the next morning. I heard the door open and people flooded in.

" Bella, are you alright? Bella!" Edward's voice was frantic.

"Bella!" Alice, Rose and Charlie yelled.

"What's wrong?" That was Emmett and Jasper.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry for waking all of you. It was just a nightmare." I calmly explained. All of their faces instantly calmed down.

" Changing the subject, I'm STARVING! and since we're all up..." Emmett hinted.

"Let's eat!" I exclaimed, wanting to put my nightmare behind me. Everyone burst out laughing. I climbed out of bed and headed toward the kitchen. We were all still in our p.j.'s Emmett was just wearing some boxers that had Snoopy on them, Jasper had on boxers that were dark blue, Edward had on a pair of dark red, gold and black basketball shorts, Rose had on a red silk night gown, Alice was wearing a fluffy pink night gown thing, Charlie had on a red robe as did Carlisle and Esme had on a blue one on. I was wearing a red tank top and some camo pajama pants.

" Nice shorts, Em. " Jasper sarcastically remarked.

" Dude, don't diss the shorts. They're da Bomb!" Emmett said. I couldn't help but laugh and neither could anyone else. Charlie made us all eggs and pancakes for breakfast. After we ate, we wondered into the living room to watch cartoons. Ironically Snoopy was on.

"Ya, that's my home dog!" Em yelled when he padded in and saw what we were watching.

"Hmm, Woodstock has always been my favorite." I commented.

"Mine too!" Alice exclaimed.

" So to completely change the subject..." Rose started, we all turned to look at her. " What's on the agenda for today?"

" Um..." We all were completely at a loss.

" I kinda want to fix up my room, make it feel a little more homie. I haven't really had time." I said.

" So we're just gonna laze around?" Jasper asked. We all nodded in agreement.

"Maybe later tonight or something we could watch a movie. Like make it a movie night?" Alice suggested.

"That sounds awesome!" Rose said. We all agreed and headed our separate ways. I grabbed one of those step ladder things and went to my room. I spread out some of the artwork I wanted to hang up and started planning on where to put them. I finally had the perfect places for everything. I set the step ladder thing under where I wanted to hang the first poster. I grabbed the necessary supplies for hanging it up. I started to place it on the wall, but I wasn't high enough. I stretched on my tippy toes trying to go higher, I still couldn't reach so I attempted to step forward but I stumbled and let out a squeal. I waited for the impact of the floor, but someone caught me. I turned to find Edward.

"Oh, Edward! Thank you sooo much!" I hugged him.

"You're welcome. Uh... Do you need some help?" He asked.

" Yeah, if you don't mind. I can't reach to put this poster up." I motioned to the poster that had fallen on the floor. He grabbed it up and stepped up on the ladder. He held the poster up and I instructed him on how high I wanted it. "Thanks, hey can I ask a question"

"Sure. But um... do you need help with any of the others?"

" Uh.. probably. How did you get in here so fast? Not that I'm not grateful, I'm just curious." I rambled.

"Haha, I was in the hall going to get a drink and I heard a commotion in here and rushed in. " He was chuckling. " Who is this art by?" He abruptly asked.

"Um... Me actually. They aren't my best work." I sheepishly said.

" They are amazing. " He smiled, and picked up another. "Where does this one go?" I showed him.

" Are you sure you don't have anything better to do?" I asked.

"Nope, why do you want me to leave?" He turned to look at me.

"No! I just don't want to take you away from something more important." I explained. We finished putting up my posters and decorating my room. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Is there anything else that needs done?" Edward and I were sitting on my bed.

"I don't think so." I glanced at the clock. " Oh! My! Gosh! It's already 5:00pm."

"Hmm, how 'bout we go get some food in our stomachs and get ready for movie night." He suggested.

"Alright." We made our ways to the kitchen and Edward insisted on cooking, but I made him let me clean up.

"Edward that was delicious." I commented after we had finished eating the masterpiece that Edward had made.

"Thanks, I wasn't sure you would like it." He sheepishly smiled.

"Well, I loved it. You're going to have to make that often." I smiled over my shoulder, I was doing dishes after much protest of the kitchen staff. I turned back to my work, but stopped short when I felt arms snake around my waist.

"Bella, please let me help." Edward's velvet voice whispered in my ear. Before I could answer Alice's slivery voice squealed.

"You two are so perfect for eachother!"

" Alice -" She cut me off.

"Anyways Movie Time!" She skipped off before either of us could speak.

**A/N: Alrighty there is chapter 7... R&R please. I love to hear from you guys! :)**


	8. Movie Night

**A/N: Second Chapter this weekend. I hope that you enjoy. :) **

**Chapter 8**

**Movie Night **

**Bpov**

Edward and I just stood there looking at where Alice had disappeared. j

"Bella, Edward get your butts in here!" Alice called. Edward and I looked at each other, shrugged and made our way to the others. We took our places on the sofa next to each other.

"So what are we watching?" I curiously ask.

" Despicable me 2!" Emmett shouted. I smiled and settled in for the movie. The movie was hilarious! Everyone was busting a gut laughing. Emmett was laughing so hard he was crying. Seeing that made me laugh even harder, we were being so loud that I bet you could hear us a mile away.

"My side hurts." Ali gasped.

"Mine too." Rose said clutching her side. I nodded my head in agreement, I was laughing to hard to speak. The show ended to quickly for my taste, but it was so cute and funny. It made me laugh so hard I wanted to cry and then some parts just made me want to cry, other parts were just plain cute. I yawn, hmm I didn't realize I was tired.

"How 'bout a little T.V.?" Em asked, switching to the sattilite. He turned on Scooby Doo and we settled in.

"Sleeping Beauty, time to get up." I heard Edwards sweet voice in my ear. I groaned and squinted one eye open. "Come on, let's get up. Ali had breakfast on the table." He nudged me.

"Pancakes, waffles, or French toast?"

"All of the above." I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Oh alright." I opened my eyes to see that I not only fell asleep on the couch, but on Edward too. I got to my feet and stretched out. "Sorry that must have been uncomfortable."

"Not at all." He smiled his crooked smile. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest. "Let's go get some breakfast."

"Ok." I waited for Edward to get up before moving toward the kitchen.

"They're up." Jasper said as we walked in. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Normally I would just say morning, because mornings are rarely good, but today was good.

"So how did you two sleep last night?" Rose asked. Edward and I glanced at each other and simultaneously said, "Great."

"That's good." Alice mindlessly said. " Now sit your butts down and eat." She ordered. I took my seat and began to chow down.

"This is delicious! Thanks Ali." I exclaimed between bites.

"Do I smell sausage?" I heard a distinct voice question, followed by two other voices chuckling. Charlie, Esme, and Carlisle came into view moments later. We all said our hellos and they sat down to eat.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Edward asked.

" Woo you guys say agenda a lot." I blurted out." Sorry, just cuz you say it two days in a row doesn't mean anything, uh... Never mind... Forget I said anything. " I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

" Anyways, I want to go see The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones." Rose said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"What are we going to do in the mean time?" Jasper pondered.

" Laze around like yesterday." Em said in a 'duh' kind of tone. Em got up and sauntered into the living room type area. Jasper, Alice, and Rose went to join him. I got up and started toward my room.

"What are you going to do?" Edward curiously asked.

"I'm going to take a shower and then get dressed and then roam the grounds." I answered.

" Mind if I join you in your roaming?" He questioned.

"Not at all, feel free to come." And with that I went to my room.

**A/N: Ok there you go. It's not very long, but I hope you like it all the same. oh and a side note, part of the reason they were laughing so hard at the movie, is because they had picked out minions that as themselves. Like Emmett is the short fat one, Jasper is the tallest one, Alice is one of the medium sized ones with only one eye and the parted hair, Rose is the same size with spiky hair and one eye, Bella is the same size with two eyes and the parted hair, while Edward is the same size with two eyes and spikey hair. A friend and I did that and it made the movie so much funnier. Anyways I hope you liked it. :) R&R. **


End file.
